


Closing Time Again

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 6 months since Martha saw Donnie that night and she is closing again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time Again

Closing Time Again

 

She has worked her 7th straight night closing at the restaurant she works at. She is so tired and can’t wait to have the next two days off as she goes from table to table taking customers orders. Every time she walks by the wall were just 6 months earlier her and the man she so loved from her favorite group NKOTB had wild passionate sex it makes her wet and blush. She stops closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before heading back to the kitchen to give the cooks the customers orders. She lightly touches the wall on her way back and is so thankful her boss never installed video cameras.   
Martha is running around like a chicken with her head cut off during the dinner rush and she can’t wait for the restaurant to close.  
“Come on 10pm.” She thinks to herself  
She looks down at her watch and moans when she realizes it’s only 7pm.  
“Two more hours, I can do this.” She says as she walks by the wall again smiling to herself.  
She has a chance to have a little break around 8:30pm and she goes out the back and sits down. As she sits there she thinks back to what happened that night she closed and wonders if she will ever see him again.   
She looks down at her watch and sighs, “One more hour.” As she sees it is now 9pm.  
She gets all her server duties out of the way as the last person leaves and takes the dishes to the back to the dishwasher on duty. Everyone is out of there by 9:55 and she is by herself. She finishes up rolling the silverware when she hears the bell from the door ring.  
“I’m sorry we are closed.” She shouts.  
“I know.” They say as the door closes behind them.  
She looks up and slowly turns around and her eyes light up and her jaw drops as she sees Donnie Wahlberg standing at the door with a lustful look in his eyes.  
As she stands there looking at Donnie Click Click Click plays in the background.   
“Nice song.” Donnie whispers and then winks.  
Martha just nods and can’t believe that he is here, a thousand questions are running through her head and she can’t think of a thing to say.  
“I couldn’t stop thinking about you Martha; I had to come see you again.” Donnie says as he starts to saunter towards her.  
Her legs start shaking from anticipation and she grabs on to the table to hold her up.  
When Donnie reaches her, her whole body is tingling and there is a throbbing between her legs.  
“I have waited so long to see you Martha.” Donnie whispers.  
“Me too.” Martha whispers as Donnie leans down.  
Donnie places his hands on each side of her face and kisses her passionately. She wraps her arms around him and returns the kiss as Donnie’s hands start to travel down to the hem of her shirt.  
“Wait.” Martha says breathlessly after she breaks the kiss.  
Donnie has a puzzled look on his face trying to figure out why Martha would stop him.  
“I have to lock the door.” Martha says breathlessly.  
Donnie chuckles and lets her go and she fumbles with the keys saying a few choice words. She stops takes a deep breath and tries to calm down a little as she finds the right key and makes sure the door is locked good and tight.  
“Just keep calm Martha.” She says to herself.  
She turns around and all that flies out the window when she stares into the lustful eyes of Donnie Wahlberg.  
Her eyes travel down his sexy body and she notices the bulge in the front of his pants and she is honored that it is all for her.   
“Come to me baby.” Donnie whispers.  
She walks over to him as he pulls out a chair and opens his jeans. She reaches him and he lifts up her shirt tossing it aside and reaches up taking each breast out of her bra and starts to suck on her left nipple. She tosses her head back as he goes from one breast sucking the nipples and then returning to the other one. His hands travel down and under her skirt pulling her panties slowly down to her ankles and she steps out of them. He leans back admiring her beautiful breasts.  
“My god Martha you are so beautiful.” Donnie whispers.  
He grabs her waist and pulls her to him and reaches around and grabs her ass squeezing it. She lets out a moan as he kisses her stomach.  
“I want to be inside you Martha.” Donnie whispers.  
He grabs her around her waist and lifts her up and sits her down in his lap. She straddles him as his hard cock enters her already wet pussy.  
“Mmmm.” She moans.  
He starts to thrust up and down as she grinds against him. He takes her left breast into his mouth again and starts sucking and nibbling on her nipple make her throw her head back again.  
“Oh Martha this feels so good.” Donnie moans.  
Martha grinds back and fourth against him as he continues to thrust harder and harder inside her.   
In the background the song has changed and Full Service comes on and both Donnie and Martha smile at each other.  
Donnie thrusts harder and harder making the chair move as they find their rhythm.  
“Oh fuck!” Martha cries out.  
Donnie lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him and carries her over to the wall, the same wall that they used just 6 months prior.  
“Oh fuck me Donnie!” Martha cries out.  
Donnie eases back and slams into her pounding her harder and harder. She can feel her body starting to reach its peak and she doesn’t want it to end so soon.   
All of a sudden Donnie stops and she looks into his eyes and realizes he doesn’t want it to end this soon either. He pulls out of her and turns her around and moves over to one of the tables and bends her over it. He smacks her ass making her yelp.  
“Oh god Martha, seeing you in this position turns me on so fucking much.” Donnie growls.  
Before Martha can say anything he slams into her and starts pounding her pussy like a mad man.   
“FUCK!” She cries out.  
Donnie pounds her over and over again sending her into an intense orgasm screaming out his name over and over again. But Donnie doesn’t stop; he continues to pound her over and over again.   
“OH GOD DONNIE, DON’T STOP!” Martha cries out.  
Donnie pounds her harder and harder and she can feel her body about to explode again.   
“Cum with me baby!” Donnie growls.  
Martha isn’t sure how much longer she can hold out before climaxing again. Donnie thrusts her pussy over and over again and she is almost there. Donnie starts to growl as he pushes his fingers into her hips and she swears it will leave bruises.  
“Almost there.” Donnie moans.  
A few more thrusts and both Donnie and Martha cum crying out their orgasm as they cum again and again.   
Martha is still laying face down on the table trying to catch her breath as Donnie sits in the chair next to her. She moves her head around to see Donnie’s smiling face.  
“Damn, I have missed you.” Martha whispers.  
“I know baby, I have missed you too.” Donnie says smiling.  
“How long you in town for this time?” Martha asks as she slides off the table and puts her panties back on.  
“A few days, we can hang out if you aren’t too busy.” Donnie replies zipping up his pants.  
“I have the next 2 days off so I would love that.” Martha says.  
“Great!” Donnie says.  
Martha puts her shirt back on and finishes up what she was doing before Donnie showed up while Donnie sat there keeping her company. After she was done they walked out together and back to her place and spent the next two days there before Donnie had to leave to go back to NYC for filming.  
The End.


End file.
